


Self Important Meenah Piexes

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Meenah has a conversation with Aranea.





	

Meenah Piexes was thinking about Aranea Serket again. Aranea was a repressed pervert with Amazonian Breasts and Malnourished Teeth.

Meenah walked over to the window and reflected on her barren surroundings. She had always hated desolate a dead planet with its dry, difficult debris. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel pensive.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a repressed figure of Aranea Serket.

Meenah gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a self-important, anti-social, Chocolate Milk drinker with Lithe Breasts and Porcelain Teeth. Her friends saw her as a plastic, plain piranha. Once, she had even helped a zealous wriggler cross the road.

But not even a self-important person who had once helped a zealous wriggler cross the road, was prepared for what Aranea had in store today.

The rain hammered like biting Hoofbeast, making Meenah conflicted. Meenah grabbed a throbbing Trident that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.

As Meenah stepped outside and Aranea came closer, she could see the perfect glint in her eye.

Aranea glared with all the wrath of 1210 bitter wasteful Woofbeast. She said, in hushed tones, "I hate you and I want sex."

Meenah looked back, even more conflicted and still fingering the throbbing Trident. "Aranea, I'm sorry," she replied.

They looked at each other with despondant feelings, like two hurt, heavy Hopbeast crying at a very insane monday, which had Twee music playing in the background and two secretly self-loathing uncles shouting to the beat.

Meenah regarded Aranea's Amazonian Breasts and Malnourished Teeth. "I feel the same way!" revealed Meenah with a delighted grin.

Aranea looked depressed, her emotions blushing like a crowded, chilly Chocolates.

Then Aranea came inside for a nice drink of Chocolate Milk.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I entered shit into a short story maker. This was the result.


End file.
